cinta itu
by daraemondut
Summary: squel dari 'Special' sekaligus untuk memeriahkan Fujoshi Independence Day #3    hidup Fujoshi


**Cinta itu...**

**Disclaimer** : seandainya punya saya, udah dari dulu saya jodohin Draco sama Harry *digetok bunda J.K. Rowling*

**Pairing** : Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter

**Warning** : OOC, AU, gaje, typo, alur cepet, gak nyambung sama judul dan sebagainya

**Rated** : T

**A/N** : ini adalah squel dari 'Special'. Menuruti kemauan para fujoshi *dilempar ke danau hitam* serta untuk memeriahkan Fujoshi Independence Day #3 (´▽`)/ *author newbie yang sok*.

Oh iya untuk yang udah review, aku bales setelah cerita yah ^^

Hampir lupa! Squel ini aku bikin multi-chap ^^

So, happy reading semua (´▽`)/ 

Chapter 1

**Draco's POV**

Lega. Satu kata itu yang sekarang mewakili perasaanku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan kepada Harry -meskipun Harry tengah tertidur-. Tak ayal senyum tak kunjung hilang dari bibirku. Aku turun ke ruang keluarga dengan perasaan gembira. Andai saja Harry terjaga tadi, mungkin aku sudah memeluknya. Yah, tapi sudahlah. Nanti aku akan menyatakannya secara langsung kepada Harry. Anggap saja yang tadi itu 'pemanasan'.

"Mate, kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau terus saja tersenyum. Apa ada hal yang menggembirakan?" Tanya Ron yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Nanti kau akan tahu apa alasannya aku tersenyum," jawabku tanpa menghilangkan senyumanku.

Aku melihat Ron hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Terkekeh, aku berjalan mendahului Ron menuju ruang keluarga.

Natal kali ini sungguh natal yang menyenangkan untukku. 

~(‾▿‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~‾▿‾)~ 

**Harry's POV**

Perasaanku kini terbang melayang. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat perkataan Draco tadi. Aku terus memegangi pipiku yang tadi dikecup Draco. Hangat. Ya, itu adalah kata yang pas untuk bibir Draco. Oh, andai saja tadi aku terbangun, mungkin aku saat ini sudah menjadi kekasih 'resmi' Draco. Kekasih 'resmi'? Yah meskipun Draco sudah mengutarakan perasaannya kepadaku, tapi tak bisa kupungkiri aku pun ingin mendengar dan melihat raut wajah Draco saat mengatakan semua perasaannya. Kini aku hanya bisa merutuki kebodohanku yang berpura-pura tidur.

'Well, sepertinya aku harus bersiap untuk 'hal tak terduga' dari Draco,' batinku.

Aku terus teringat kata-kata Draco, 'andai kau tahu sekian lama aku menahan semua ini. Andai kau tahu betapa beratnya aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu. Mungkin aku sekarang seperti orang bodoh berbicara kepadamu yang sedang tertidur. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan untuk mengutarakannya. Aku... Menyukaimu, Harry. Sangat... Sangat menyukaimu.'

"Same here, Draco," bisikku seakan menjawab pernyataan Draco tadi. Biarlah Draco tidak mendengarnya. Tapi akan aku pastikan Draco mendengar jawabanku saat dia menyatakannya -lagi- kepadaku. 

~(‾▿‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~‾▿‾)~ 

**Normal POV**

Kicauan burung mengusik tidur Harry. Mengerjapkan mata dan meregangkan otot yang terasa kaku, Harry duduk sejenak diranjangnya. Masih terngiang dipikirannya pernyataan Draco semalam. Tersenyum, Harry pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Saat hendak mengambil handuk yang ada didekat perapian, Harry melihat sepucuk surat dimejanya. Harry hafal betul tulisan siapa itu. Dibacanya surat itu sambil tersenyum.

_Morning Harry,_

_Kuharap kau sudah bangun saat ini. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan disekitar Grimmauld Place. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan udara pagi hari kota London. Kau mau menemaniku kan? Sepertinya tidak usah kau jawab aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Aku tunggu kau dibawah. Setelah sarapan, kita pergi jalan-jalan. Ok?_

_Draco Malfoy  
><em>  
>"Dasar. Bilang saja kau mengajakku kencan. Pakai alasan 'sudah lama aku tidak merasakan udara pagi kota London'," ucap Harry pelan. Dia tahu benar tabiat Draco kalau kemauannya tidak dituruti. Tapi tidak dipungkiri olehnya kalau dia merasa senang diajak 'kencan' oleh Draco (author: aduh Harry pede banget deh kamu -.- orang aku yang diajak kencan *di crucio rame-rame).<p>

Tersenyum, Harry pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan segera sarapan. Dia tidak mau si pirang mengomel tak jelas pagi ini. 

~(‾▿‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~‾▿‾)~ 

Selesai sarapan, Harry dan Draco pamit untuk berjalan-jalan diluar sebentar. Keluarga Weasley masih ada di Grimmauld Place. Hanya Mr. Weasley, George, Fred, dan Percy saja yang tidak ada. Mereka kembali bekerja dan berjanji malam ini akan pulang sekitar jam 7.

Keheningan menjadi teman perjalanan Draco dan Harry. Draco sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Harry. Sama halnya dengan Harry (author: ya ampun kalian sok malu-malu kucing tapi mau nih *dijitak Draco*).

Harry yang aslinya cerewet, akhirnya membuka percakapan, "kenapa isi suratmu ambigu sekali, mate?" Harry sengaja masih memanggil Draco 'mate' karena hubungan mereka masih sebatas sahabat -itu anggapan Harry-.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ambigu? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, ambigu. Seakan kau ingin mengajakku kencan," seloroh Harry tanpa melihat ekspresi Draco.

Ingin rasanya Draco berkata 'yes, Harry, aku mengajakmu kencan hari ini' tapi dia masih cukup waras untuk memikirkan kemungkinan Harry akan memukulnya.

"Kau jangan terlalu besar kepala. Siapa yang mengajakmu kencan? Aku memang ingin menikmati udara pagi kota London yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan," jawab Draco sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas.

Harry mendengus, "alasan," gumamnya pelan tapi cukup terdengar jelas ditelinga Draco.

Menyeringai, Draco berniat menggoda Harry, "aku tidak sedang beralasan, love," bisik Draco tepat ditelinga kanan Harry.

Mendengar nada Draco yang menggoda, mendadak wajah Harry memerah. Draco yang sedari tadi memperhatikan raut wajah Harry, terkekeh saat melihat rona merah kini ada dipipi Harry. "Dasar Ferret!" Geram Harry sambil mendelik kearah Draco.

Draco hanya menyeringai mendengar geraman Harry. 'Sepertinya akan menarik kalau aku menggodanya sedikit,' batin Draco.

Tanpa mempedulikan Draco yang masih saja terkekeh, Harry berjalan mendahului Draco sambil melipat tangannya didada, 'ugh! Dasar Blondie Ferret! Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu!' Geram Harry dalam hari.

Draco tersenyum melihat tingkah Harry. Dia semakin bertekat akan menjalankan 'misi'nya yang sudah dia susun sejak semalam, 'akan aku buktikan padamu, Harry, kalau kau akan menjadi milikku,' batin Draco yang masih tersenyum sambil menyusul langkah Harry. 

~(‾▿‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~‾▿‾)~ 

Berbeda situasinya dengan di Grimmauld Place, saat ini Ron tengah sibuk berkirim SMS dengan Hermione, gadis yang diincarnya, kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Terima kasih atas keusilan dua sahabatnya yang akhirnya membuat dirinya dan Hermione 'jadian'.

Ron tersenyum kalau mengingat kejadian saat pesta ulang tahun Hermione.

**FLASHBACK**

"Bagaimana, Ron? Apa kau sudah beli hadiah untuk Hermione sesuai saranku?" Tanya Harry.

"Gosh! Aku lupa Harry! Bagaimana ini? Oh, ini sungguh bencana!" Pekik Ron panik.

Harry dan Draco menggeleng-geleng pasrah akan ke-pikun-an sahabatnya ini. "Dari dulu selalu saja begitu. Tidak pernah tidak lupa," tutur Draco.

"Terima kasih kepada kalian yang mengajakku bermain video game kemarin lusa sehingga aku luap mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Hermione," tukas Ron dengan nada sarkastik.

Harry hanya nyengir. Dia sudah hafal sifat Ron ini. Kalau diajak bermain, Ron pasti lupa akan hal-hal yang penting. Harry ingat bagaimana paniknya Ron saat dia lupa mempersiapkan keperluan untuk masuk Senior High School. Padahal Harry sudah memperingatkannya untuk mempersiapkan semua seminggu sebelum hari H. Tapi Ron tidak menggubris peringatan Harry. Malah mengajak Harry bermain bahkan menginap dirumah Harry. Dan hasilnya, sehari sebelum masuk sekolah, Ron panik sendiri. Harry tidak mau repot-repot membantunya karena dia sudah memperingatkan Ron.

"Kau nya saja yang bodoh. Kenapa tidak kau siapkan seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Hermione?" Balas Draco sinis.

"Dasar pirang. Kau lupa kalau aku sedikit tidak suka pada kucing? Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kamarku berantakan oleh ulah kucing," desis Ron.

"Kau bisa titipkan dulu pada Harry, Weasel. Oh, sudahlah. Tidak perlu dibahas," Draco mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Ron. Dia tidak mau ambil pusing kalau Ron uring-uringan seharian.

Ron hanya diam. Ingin sekali rasanya dia membalas si pirang ini. Tapi dia lebih memikirkan bagaimana caranya membeli hadiah untuk Hermione. Tidak mungkin dia pergi ke pet shop saat ini. Sepulang sekolah nanti, dia harus mengikuti kegiatan club sepak bola. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk meminta bantuan Harry atau Draco. Tapi dia teringat kalau Harry juga sama seperti dirinya, ada kegiatan club. Sedangkan Draco, si Blondie itu ada jadwal club Tennis. Ini sungguh bencana. Padahal pesta ulang tahun Hermione nanti malam.

'God, help me!' Batin Ron merana.

Tanpa diketahui Ron, sebenarnya Harry dan Draco sudah membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Hermione. Hanya saja mereka ingin Ron merana dulu. Kejam memang. Tapi jarang sekali mereka mengerjai Ron. Selalu saja Ron yang mengerjai mereka. 'Sorry, Ron, kau pantas mendapat balasan,' batin Harry dan Draco bersamaan.

Malangnya nasib Ronald Weasley... 

-(ˆ▽ˆ)/ -(ˆ▽ˆ)- (ˆ▽ˆ)- 

Malam harinya, Ron terpaksa datang tanpa membawa hadiah. Padahal dia sudah berniat akan menjadikan Hermione kekasihnya malam ini. Tapi tidak mungkin dia 'nembak' Hermione, sedangkan dirinya tidak membawa hadiah yang berkesan untuk Hermione.

'Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!' Ron terus merutuki dirinya.

Harry dan Draco tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah menyesal Ron yang datang tanpa membawa hadiah ketika bersalaman dengan Hermione.

Hermione hanya memberikan anggukkan pengertian. Dia sudah tahu tabiat 'calon' kekasihnya itu. Calon kekasih? Ya, calon kekasih. Hermione berniat mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Ron malam ini. Hanya mengutarakan apa yang kini dia rasa (author: pengalaman pribadi mengutarakan perasaan duluan sama cowo ^^ *dilempar bakiak*).

Ron terus saja menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak berani memandang Hermione yang malam ini tampil cantik. Dia malu. Malu pada gadis pujaannya. Malu akan sikap cerobohnya. Seharusnya dia mempersiapkan semuanya seminggu sebelum hari H. Tapi... Ah sudahlah. Menyesal pun kini sudah terlambat (author: sabar yah Ron *usap-usap punggung Ron* *dipelototin Hermione*).

Harry mulai merasa kasihan pada Ron. Tapi Draco menahannya, "jangan sekarang. Nanti saja. Kita buat Ron menderita dulu. Baru kita jalankan rencana selanjutnya," bisik Draco.

Harry hanya menganggukkan kepala. Sebenarnya Harry tidak tega melihat wajah kuyu Ron. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ron sering sekali menjahilinya.

'Sorry, Ron, untuk kali ini saja,' batin Harry. 

-(ˆ▽ˆ)/ -(ˆ▽ˆ)- (ˆ▽ˆ)- 

Ron duduk termenung didekat kolam air mancur. Sampai pesta ulang tahun Hermione selesai, dia tidak berada didalam. Dia mengasingkan diri dan menjauh dari gadis berambut coklat itu.

'Benar kata Draco, seharusnya aku persiapkan semua seminggu yang lalu. Kenapa aku ceroboh begini?' Batin Ron.

Dia tidak menyadari kalau Harry dan Draco terus berada disana dan memperhatikannya. Memandang Draco, Harry menghampiri Ron perlahan. "Kau kenapa, Ron? Kenapa tidak didalam? Hermione mencarimu dari tadi," kata Harry membuyarkan lamunan Ron.

Melirik sekilas kearah Harry, Ron kembali menundukkan kepala, "aku bodoh ya. Berniat menjadikannya kekasih, tapi tidak membawa hadiah apapun untuk ulang tahunnya. Apa dia pantas menjadi kekasihku? Kurasa tidak," Ron berbicara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri ketimbang berbicara dengan Harry. Harry berusaha menenangkan Ron.

Tanpa Ron sadari, Draco merekam semua perkataan Ron dibalik pohon yang ada dibelakangnya. Ingin sekali Draco tertawa. Tapi sekuat tenaga ditahan olehnya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Draco tadi siang. Seharusnya aku mempersiapkan semua jauh-jauh hari. Kalau begini, aku malu menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya," seloroh Ron tanpa melihat kearah Harry yang sedang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Jangan sedih, Ron. Aku akan membantumu," kata Harry sambil menyodorkan sebuah keranjang. Ron menoleh kearah Harry dan terkejut saat melihat apa yang disodorkan Harry kepadanya.

"I-ini... Apa Harry?" Tanya Ron, tergagap. Harry mengangkat bahunya, "anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku dan Draco yang sudah mengajakmu bermain video game kemarin lusa."

Ron mengedipkan matanya tak percaya. Perlahan dia mengambil keranjang itu dan melihat isinya. Ternyata didalamnya ada seekor anak kucing berwarna jingga. Tidak bisa berkata-kata, Ron langsung memeluk Harry dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hei, tidak ada ucapan 'thank you'?" Sindir Harry. Ron terkekeh, "thank you, mate. Sampaikan terima kasihku untuk Draco." Ron pun bangkit dari duduknya. Kini dia tampak bersemangat.

"You're welcome. Sepertinya moodmu sudah kembali ya? Nah kalau begitu, selamat berjuang," kata Harry seraya memberi tepukan dipundak Ron dan berjalan menjauhi si rambut merah.

'Baiklah! Aku akan melaksanakan 'misi'ku sekarang! Yosh!' Batin Ron semangat.

Ron tidak menyadari kalau Draco saat ini sudah ada di tempat pesta dan akan memberikan rekaman suara Ron kepada Hermione.

Oh, malang sekali nasibmu, Ron... 

-(ˆ▽ˆ)/ -(ˆ▽ˆ)- (ˆ▽ˆ)- 

Ron terpaku dipintu masuk rumah Hermione saat mendengar 'suara'nya terdengar jelas dari dalam. Sedikit panik, Ron bergegas kedalam. Dan betapa terkejutnya Ron saat mendengar 'suara'nya sedang diputar di stereo.

"aku bodoh ya. Berniat menjadikannya kekasih, tapi tidak membawa hadiah apapun untuk ulang tahunnya. Apa dia pantas menjadi kekasihku? Kurasa tidak"

Wajah Ron memerah. Beberapa temannya yang belum pulang dari pesta terkikik melihat raut wajah Ron. Draco tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Hermione, menundukkan kepala. Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Terdengar siulan dari Dean Thomas, teman sekelasnya. Juga tepukan dipundaknya dari Neville, teman sekelas Harry.

Ingin sekali Ron melarikan diri dari rumah Hermione saat ini juga. Dia geram melihat senyum puas terkembang diwajah Harry juga Draco. 'Bodoh! Kau dikerjai!' Batin Ron murka.

Hermione menghampiri Ron perlahan. Dia tahu pemuda itu kini sedang menahan malu. Memberanikan diri, Hermione menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Ron.

Sontak tindakan Hermione membuat ruangan riuh dengan siulan. Ron mengangkat wajahnya yang merah menahan malu. Dilihatnya gadis pujaannya menatapnya lurus, "apa benar yang aku dengar tadi? Apa benar kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Hermione dengan segenap keberaniannya.

Ron melirik sekilas kearah Harry yang memberinya anggukan tanda menyemangati. Dia jadi merasa malu. Hermione saja berani, masa dia tidak? Tanpa ragu, Ron membalas genggaman tangan Hermione dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya. Ron melihat wajah memerah Hermione. Menghembuskan nafas, Ron memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hermione, "ya, aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, 'Mione. Aku... Sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama Harry memperkenalkanmu kepadaku. Selama ini aku hanya memperhatikanmu dari jauh tanpa berani menyatakannya. Tapi sekarang, didepan semua teman-teman kita, aku... Ingin menyatakan kalau aku... Menyukaimu Hermione."

Semua menahan nafas saat mendengar penuturan Ron. Terlebih, Hermione tidak bereaksi sama sekali. 'Bencana!' Batin Ron.

Tanpa diduga, Hermione memeluk Ron, "bodoh! Kenapa baru kau bilang sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?" Tanya Hermione menahan tangis.

Ron yang kaget mendapat reaksi begini, hanya bisa membalas pelukkan Hermione sambil berbisik, "sorry."

Semua teman-teman Ron bertepuk tangan. Draco dan Harry tersenyum puas melihat keberhasilan mereka.

'Dasar lamban,' batin Draco. (Author: ya, walaupun lamban, tapi kan mereka jadian juga, Draco *dicuekin Draco* nasib -.-)

**END FLASHBACK**

'Kalau saja Draco dan Harry tidak 'menjahili'ku, mungkin sekarang aku dan Hermione tidak berpacaran. Ugh! Tapi keusilan mereka tetap tidak akan kuampuni! Lihat saja nanti!' Batin Ron sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. 

~(‾▿‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~‾▿‾)~ 

Saat ini Harry dan Draco sedang asik duduk ditepi danau tak jauh dari Grimmauld Place. Hanya keheningan yang menjadi teman mereka. Harry menikmati pemandangan danau tersebut. Berbeda dengan Draco yang malah asik menikmati wajah Harry.

"Wajahku tampan yah sampai kau memperhatikanku terus," seloroh Harry tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Masih kalah tampan dengan wajahku," balas Draco. Kali ini dia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput.

Harry mendengus mendengar jawaban Draco, "narsisme. Tidak pernah berubah," gumam Harry cukup terdengar jelas ditelinga Draco.

"Draco Malfoy," balas Draco yang semakin PeDe.

Tak menggubris perkataan Draco, Harry ikut berbaring disamping Draco.

"Draco, selama di Kanada, apa kau menjalani natal yang menyenangkan?" Tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

Draco hanya mendengus, "jauh dari kata menyenangkan kalau aku bilang."

Harry mengernyitkan dahi sambil merubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Draco dengan bertumpu pada tangan kirinya, "kenapa?"

"Bayangkan, natal yang seharusnya dirayakan penuh suka cita, malah dirayakan dengan segudang pesta tidak jelas dari rekan bisnis Dad yang harus aku hadiri. Mau melawan pun percuma," tutur Draco yang aslinya benci keramaian.

"Tapi kan sama saja dengan di London. Sama-sama dirayakan dengan pesta. Apa bedanya?" Tanya Harry tidak mengerti.

Memutar bola mata, Draco menjawab, "kau ini polos atau berlagak bodoh? Jelas beda pesta yang biasa kita lewati dengan pesta para pebisnis."

Kurang mengerti, Harry ingin mengajukkan pertanyaan lagi tapi langsung dipotong oleh Draco, "aku tidak mau membahas hal itu."

Berusaha mengerti, Harry tidak lagi membahasnya.

"Bangunkan aku saat kita akan pulang nanti. Aku mau tidur sebentar membayar hutang tidurku semalam," seloroh Draco yang langsung memejamkan matanya. Harry hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati melihat tingkah Draco.

Harry memperhatikan wajah tidur Draco. Si pirang kalau sedang tidur begini pasti terlihat tenang, jauh dari kesan angkuh, seperti tidak ada beban. Dari mereka kecil, Harry selalu memperhatikan wajah tidur Draco. Harry senang mendengar nafas teratur Draco. Tanpa disadari, Harry tersenyum.

Perlahan tangan Harry terjulur ingin mengelus rambut kebanggaan Draco. Lembut. Ya, rambut Draco masih saja terasa lembut kalau disentuh. Dulu Harry sering menyentuh rambut Draco kalau dia sedang menangis seakan rambut Draco adalah obat mujarab untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

Draco tidak pernah marah kalau Harry menyentuh atau bahkan mengacak-acak rambut kebanggannya. Berbeda kalau Ron yang menyentuhnya. Si rambut merah pasti langsung dapat pelototan ganas dari Draco.

"Kau tahu, Draco? Aku merindukan lembutnya rambutmu selama 3 tahun ini. Sakit rasanya saat kau bilang akan pindah ke Kanada. Padahal kau tahu aku tidak mau berpisah darimu. Tapi itu sudah berlalu, Draco. Saat ini kau ada disini, menemaniku kembali," bisik Harry yang tanpa disadari olehnya Draco tersenyum tipis. (Author: kayanya kejadiannya bakal sama nih -.-a *author labil* *dikroyok masa*)

"Saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu semalam, aku menyesal kalau pada saat itu aku berpura-pura tertidur," bisik Harry lagi. Draco yang mendengar penuturan Harry berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan debaran jantungnya.

"Sudah lama aku menantikan kata-kata itu datang, Draco. Andai kau tahu 3 tahun aku selalu bermimpi kalau kau pulang dan menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku. Tapi semalam, kau menyatakannya. Itu... Sebuah hadiah natal yang menyenangkan untukku," Harry masih saja mengelus rambut Draco tanpa melihat tangan Draco yang terkepal berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya.

"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu, Draco. Sangat menyukaimu, Mr. Malfoy," kini Harry memajukan wajahnya hendak mencium kening Draco. Tiba-tiba saja mata Draco terbuka dan dengan gerakan cepat dia memeluk Harry.

Harry yang kaget mendapati Draco sudah bangun, hanya bisa pasrah dalam pelukkan Draco.

"Aku senang kau jujur, Harry. Terima kasih," bisik Draco tepat di telinga kiri Harry.

Tanpa aba-aba, Draco mencium bibir Harry. Sekedar mencium, tidak menuntut lebih. Wajah Harry sudah memerah sekarang. Padahal tadi dia niatnya hanya ingin mencium kening Draco, tapi malah mendapat hadiah ciuman dibibir dari Draco.

Oh, sungguh ini natal yang indah untuk Draco.

"Dasar, kau Blondie Ferret! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Gerutu Harry sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukkan Draco. Tapi sepertinya si pirang masih enggan melepasnya.

"Sebentar saja. Begini sebentar. Kumohon," bisik Draco lagi.

Harry tidak berusaha berontak lagi. Malah dia berusaha menyamankan diri dipelukkan Draco.

'Sepertinya aku harus menyatakannya lagi nanti,' batin Draco yang kini menikmati kehangatan tubuh Harry serta aroma tubuhnya.

Well, sepertinya kisah cinta dua sejoli ini akan terus berlanjut...

**To be continue...**

**A/N** : yak bagaimana? Apa ada kemajuan? *tengok kanan kiri*

Buat ka **Aniv**, sepertinya Rated M-nya ditunda dulu yak :p kepalaku masih rada pusing abis demam tinggi.

Buat **Alep**, sekarang gantian kk yang nagih fic dari kamu lep u,u *dijitak*

Buat **Dian**, gimana, gimana? Adakah kemajuan disini? Kejawabkan gimana kejahilan Harry dan Draco buat bantuin Ron? ^^

Buat **digimonfan4ever101** *namamu aslinya siapa yah? *, saran yang bagus buat summary ._.v aku coba deh nanti

Buat **nee-chan** ku~, dirimu orang pertama yang selalu mengomentari fic" abalku :p gak disini, gak di blog hayuuuu aja~

Buat **nablisxz**, aku bikinin squelnya nih (´▽`)/ semoga suka ^^

Buat **noonacomplicated** alias si pervert stadium akhir, nih aku bayar utang squelnya *nyodorin foto BriTin* dasar mesum -.-

Buat **CCloveRuki**, gantung yah? ._. Diangkat dong ntar keujanan *dikira jemuran* #plak!

Buat **kumonnetskazette** alias **hana** *namamu banyak nak*, gimana? Masih kurang? *siap" ngetik lagi* 

Buat **ChaaChulie247**, wahahaha ya begitulah DraRry ^^

Hiah! Habis demam terbitlah ide -.- maaf kalau pendek yah. Aku ngetik sambil nahan pusing + pilek + perut melilit *naas banget*

Maaf juga kalau kurang gimanaaaaa gitu romancenya ._.v

Yah pokoknya aku masih berharap review dari para readers sekalian #halah

Oke segitu aja deh kita ketemu lagi di chapter depaaaannnn...

Bubaaayyyy *dadah dadah ala miss universe*

PS : kira-kira chapter depan mau ditambahin konflik gak? Menurut kalian, konflik apa yang 'jleb' banget? Atau masih mau 'adem ayem' dulu buat DraRrynya? Ditunggu masukkannya ^^


End file.
